They Cannot Separate Us
They Cannot Separate Us is a Pinecest fanfiction story focusing the secret life of Dipper and Mabel Pines. It is based and inspired on the amazing artworks posted on Tumblr by doublepines and made famous on desmotivaciones.es by MercerMcGrath Story Line: 'Chapter 1: The Homework' Mabel was given a very hard Math homework, and she seek help from her own brother, Dipper. After Dipper teached his sister the rules on doing the Math homework, Mabel gets confused because she can't find the cosine. Dipper became exhausted as he explained it to her three times. Mabel asked Dipper to do her homework as he has complex math knowledge. She also told him that her teacher at school is brutal. She even begged Dipper to do her homework. Dipper disagrees despite the fact that she would never learn anything if he is doing all the stuff for her. Because Dipper disagreed to do her homework, she made the face in front of him. As Dipper asked her why is she doing the face, she claimed that she wasn't doing it. She asked that if the doors in their room are locked and Dipper said that it is. After he answered, Mabel kissed Dipper. She said that she would love to make out with him but as a good student, she claimed that she can't do it without finishing her homework. Dipper felt nervous at the time Mabel hugged him after she kissed him. He can't say a word after what she did. Mabel did her homework by herself. Dipper was disgusted by Mabel. After that, he decided to do her homework. Mabel felt victorious after Dipper decided to her homework by using her affections. She thanked him and she said that he deserves a reward for later. Dipper said to her that it was low and she sucks. Mabel answered that she won't give him that reward with that attitude. 'Chapter 2: The Revelation' While the twins are doing their homework, Mrs. Pines heard that Dipper and Mabel had a secret relationship, as one of Mabel's school friends posted in Facebook that Mabel has a crush on her own brother and she admitted it in their girl's night. Mr. and Mrs. Pines were disgusted to that post and they decided that Dipper and Mabel should separate from each other. Mrs. Pines booked a flight for Mabel to Los Angeles, in order to separate her and Dipper once and for all. After doing their homework, Mabel and Dipper overheard their parents. Mabel was so sad when she heard that she will be moving away from Dipper. Dipper comforts her and she thanked him for being with her always and vice-versa. 'Chapter 3: The Last Few Days' The next day, Mabel saw Dipper reading a book, Mabel can't hold her emotions due to the fact that she will be leaving. She can't stop staring at Dipper. Mabel forced herself to turn around. Her inner-voice told her to be OK with it and accept that it is for the good of her secret relationship to her brother. Mabel can't hold the tears much longer, so she flopped and laid down on the floor, crying in her sweater. As Dipper went to get a drink, he heard Mabel crying. He asked her why she 'went to Sweatertown' but Mabel did not say a word in front of her brother. Dipper lifted Mabel and he sent her to their room. He told her that bacon sound good for them and Mabel told him that it is not funny. As they arrived in their room, Dipper locked the room and he tried to reassure Mabel. As Mabel is reassured, Dipper started making out with Mabel as he has feelings for her now after she kissed him that one night. Before Dipper started to make out with her, Mabel asked him if they are weird close. Dipper answered that they are weird close, and he went on Mabel's lap and started to make out with her. 'Chapter 4: The Leave' Friday, the day Mabel and Dipper will be separated. As Mabel prepares to leave their home, she spent her final minutes in Piedmont to say goodbye to Dipper. With her suitcase, pillow and teddy bear, she hugged Dipper for the last time. She even cried that she will never see her brother again. She reminded Dipper to text her as soon as they get their phones back. Dipper endeavors to Mabel that he will fix this situation and he swore that he will fix it. Mabel became emotional at the moment. She said that they are good, cool, and she asked that their parents can't keep them cut off forever. The emotional moment was cut-off by their mom, reminding them to cut it off and Mr. Pines has the engine running in the car. Dipper and Mabel didn't waste the moment to see each other. After that fateful and emotional moment, Mabel said her last goodbye to Dipper. Mabel got in the car and they both waved their hands goodbye and Dipper watched the car leave the house with Mabel, leaving him lonely inside. After the car left, he felt the she will miss his sister very much. After Mabel left, Dipper went back to his room and as he went to his room, he saw a box in his bedroom floor. Dipper sat on his bed and grabbed the box. He saw a writing in the lid which said "Open the box, Dipper and remember everything". Dipper opened the box and he saw some pictures and memorabilia of him and Mabel, including Mabel's grappling hook. He knew that time that Mabel made the box for him before she left. He saw something written in one of Mabel's posters (the one with a boy that looks like Justin Bieber). He grabbed the poster and he read the message wriiten in it (the message is on the transcript). After he read the message, tears started to fall on his face. He hung the poster in a dark portion in his room so that his parents can't see it. He even pasted a photo of Mabel beside the message she wrote, in the lower right portion of the poster. During his sleep, with his parents napping, he secretly texted Mabel on his phone, telling her that he will miss her so much, no matter how long their parents are going to separate them. 'Chapter 5: The Return' It was 3 days before Christmas Day, Mabel and Dipper's parents are off to New York for the Christmas Party their company held. Mabel returned to Piedmont after her temporary separation from Dipper. There was a blazing blizzard happening outside, so Mabel had to wear 3 sweaters at a time to avoid the cold bite. She then rushed to their room, where Dipper is currently taking a nap. She surprised him and after being ashamed of what they have done to themselves, he decided to forget Mabel and ignore her if she ever came back. This made her worried that they will never find love again. So, she tried to tell him all the adventures they had, and trying not to tell him about the incident that caused this. After Mabel's long story, Dipper walked out of their room, grabbed his coat and walked throught the blizzard. As Dipper walked to the snowy sidewalk, tears started to fall from his eyes. When he reached to the entrace of the park, he took off his coat and walked to the cold, snowy and lonely park, where no one is inside. He let the cold bite affect him, because this symbolizes the feeling he is experiencing right now, shame. Mabel was left back the house, crying for him. As she notices that the blizzard is starting to get strong, she rushed out of the room, and went to find Dipper in the blizzard, with her coat and 3 sweaters on. She brought her knitted blanket with her just in case. While Mabel is searching for Dipper, she started to cry, worried about his condition. She thought that he might be freezing cold right now, edging closer to sickness and death. She stopped the search for a while and sat in a bench, covering her face with her hands and sobbing. After a few minutes of worrying, she continued the search for Dipper. As she approached to the park entrance, she noticed Dipper's coat in the sidewalk. She then rushed inside the park, worried about Dipper. As she walked to the tree garden, she saw Dipper sprawled to the grass, pale, shivering to the cold bite, crying, and whispering Mabel's name, all over and over. She rushed to him, grabbed her knitted blanket and wrapped it around him. She lifted him and helped him arrive to their home. While Mabel is assisting Dipper home, he slowly opened his eyes. which Mabel noticed. He turned away, trying to ignore her, this made her feel bad about what she had done. When they arrived to their home, Mabel laid Dipper to his bed, feeding him some soup she made. After she had fed him, Dipped turned away from her. This made Mabel cry for him, telling him how much she loved him. She even told him that she knitted her blanket out of her love, which made Dipper feel awkward about her and as Mabel laid on his bed, with tears on her face, he hugged her and whispered everything he wanted to tell her. He kissed her in the lips, which made Mabel to kiss him back. After a moment of kissing, they hugged once again, making Mabel realize that even though they are apart, they still love each other, both as siblings and as lovers, with every last inch of their young hearts. 'Chapter 6: The Torture' A day after Christmas, Mabel decided to reunite with her friends in the coffee shop. Dipper was the one left in the house, lying in bed, still freezing after he went out in the blizzard a few day after. The twins' parents return home after their company Christmas party in New York. When they entered the house, The twins' mom saw Mabel's bag outside their room, with shoeprints filled with melted snow left as an evidence. She knew that Mabel is back. She doesn't want them to be together again, or else they will be hugging and stuff once again. She ordered her husband to give Dipper a blow in the head with a gun, so that she could have more time to think about what to do with the twins to avoid them to be in a relationship together. Her husband didn't deny her command because she threatened that if he doesn't follow her command, she will shoot not just Dipper, but her husband, with a gun. Mr. Pines didn't care about their relationship because he wanted them to be happy for themselves. He went to Dipper's room, where he was still sleeping and thinking of Mabel. His father tried to avoid getting his attention as he was getting closer to his bed. As he went to his bed, he whispered "I'm sorry son.", as he took the gun and hit Dipper hard, so hard that he fell off his bed without any idea. As he left his room, Dipper's mom came in with a glass blade and pushed the blade into Dipper's arm. She gave one stab in each of Dipper's arms. Then she tied him with a rope, covered him with his blanket, and left him lying in the corner of their room. After the "murder" she did to her own son, she quickly left the twins' room before Mabel catches her. She then took a nap with her husband in their room. At noon, Mabel returned to their house after her reunion luncheon, she decided to take a nap. She then entered the room, noticing that her parents are back in town. As she entered the room, she didn't see her brother in their bed, she didn't even noticed him neither in the living room, the kitchen, nor the dining room. She tried to find him across the room, hoping that he is just sitting around. Then she noticed a lump in the corner of their room, with red marks on it. She removed the blanket and she saw her wounded brother. She was shocked and she grabbed Dipper and hugged him with tears in her eyes. She laid him in his bed, and she grabbed the first aid kit and tried to cure him. She tried and tried, but she can't. The blood from Dipper's arms still continues to bleed. All that she can do at the moment is to cry for him. She has no idea who did this and why would he/she do this to his dear brother. Mabel's mom overheard her crying, so she went to Mabel's room angrily. She shouted at Mabel and she told her that Dipper deserved to suffer like that because he is just a worthless, little nub in the family. After their big talkback, Mabel took Dipper's hand on her shoulders and tried to take him to the hospital, so that he can be away from them for just a few days or so.